


Takeru's journal

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, sunlightshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: I wrote this fanfic  as   a challenge.   contains Takeru x Haru known as sunlightshipping.   i don't own  vrains.   sorry for errors.
Relationships: Homura Takeru/Haru





	Takeru's journal

6 year old Takeru, 16 year old yusaku, 16 year old Ai, 16 year old Flame and 24 year old Shoichi working on trying to stop Lightning's faction o doing their goals. Takeru was writing some personal stuff in his journal . He did not want anyone to see his journal. It would make things complex. Takeru said " I have to go the bathroom. Don't look at my journal " while he went to the bathroom. Flame said "I wounder what he is hiding from us ". Yusaku said " mostlikely something small.". Ai said " I want to know. what if it's important?" 24 year old shoichi said "It's his private thing, Ai".

Ai ignored them and went to the journal. Flame said "Don't do it." Ai said " too late" just starting to looked at it. Ai read some messy handwriting which was Takeru's writing say "Haru, I care about you. I have to hide it from my friends because they don't understand. I know you are technically a villain but I know you are treated bad which pisses me off. I wish I could hug you and make your problems go way. you lit a flame in my heart. I love you, Haru. you are not a useless and worthless ai like how everyone think about you. Lightning don't deserve someone like you. Even if you don't like me in that way, I hope you get your happy life and get respect signed, Takeru Homura ps: you are the cutest person I ever seen.". Ai then turned to see handmade drawings of soulburner/Takeru hugging Haru and kissing Haru. He saw one getting married to a older Haru. Ai said outloud " why is Takeru is in love with Haru?".

Flame , yusaku and shoichi screamed " wait what?". Takeru walked in and said " it's true. I do love him. I don't care what you guys think.". Yusaku said " Love is a complex program . I don't have a right to object.". Flame said " well it was unexpected". Shoichi said "well it's might benefit us ". Ai said "How dare Haru take the cute award ? It was suppose to be me". Ai did not know he accidentally made a pdf file of the journal to 14 year old ai Haru.

Haru saw a pdf file Ai sent to him. Haru read it with tears in his eyes. Haru said "He loves me..." with tears of his eyes. No one ever treated him like that. Haru could feel something in his heart. It felt like he meet his soulmate. Haru could not get soulburner/ Takeru out of his head. Haru knew he was not powerful enough to stop Lightning's plan. Haru sneak into Lightning's room and grabbed Jin's data and released him with all his bad memories gone. He also get rid of some virus of some random girl setting her free. Meanwhile back at yusaku and friends. Shoichi said "Jim's back." with jo in his voice while hugging Jin. Haru said " good bye, Lightning. Hello, soulburner " as he teleport to where yusaku and Takeru was at.

Haru was now with where Takeru and friends was at. Everyone excluding Haru, Jin and Takeru said " what are you doing?". Takeru knew why Haru did this. Haru said with tears "I was sent a journal . I read it. I felt something in my heart. My heart made me realize I love Takeru. My heart told me to leaaave Lightning 's faction and I did.I don't expect you guys to forgive me. what I did was bad. ". Haru took a card called Judgement arrowas out of his deck and ripped it in thousand of tiny little pieces. Everyone in the room could tell those was Haru's true feelings and he was not tricking them. Haru went to Takeru and said "I love you, Takeru". Takeu said " I love you too, Haru" getting close to him. Haru and Takeru then kissed on each other lips in a romantic way. Both guys blushed hard. Takeru said " welcome to the team, my boyfriend" with a blush on his face.


End file.
